


Retazos de Guerra

by Aleska



Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Genocide, M/M, Mentions of John/Helen, Nazis, Pre-Canon, World War II, anti-Semitism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleska/pseuds/Aleska
Summary: Aquello no era una guerra. No, Rudolph había luchado en una guerra antes. Había creído en esa guerra. Oh, con demasiada pasión. Había ardido con ella, como habían ardido los pueblos, las ciudades, sus gentes... Él mismo había prendido las llamas muchas veces. Todo por un bien mayor, por supuesto. Por aquello en lo que tanto había creído, por Alemania, por el Führer, por el Reich de los mil años. Había celebrado la victoria tanto como cualquier otro.Pero ahora todo eso quedaba lejos. Y mientras la noche lo consumía, lo que una vez fue fácil se convertía en su condena, lo que ayer fue gloria esa noche se reducía a polvo ante sus ojos. Y en medio de todo, en el epicentro del desastre, estaba John, siempre John...





	Retazos de Guerra

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Mi primer y esperado fic para este fandom! Rudolph y John son una pareja perfecta y el ship requería más atención :P Espero que disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo escribiéndolo ^^

Aquello no era una guerra. No, Rudolph había luchado en una guerra antes. Había creído en esa guerra. Oh, con demasiada pasión. Había ardido con ella, como habían ardido los pueblos, las ciudades, sus gentes... Él mismo había prendido las llamas muchas veces. Todo por un bien mayor, por supuesto. Por aquello en lo que tanto había creído, por Alemania, por el Führer, por el Reich de los mil años. Había celebrado la victoria tanto como cualquier otro. Bebido hasta el amanecer con sus camaradas, hecho mofa de los perdedores, ignorado el olor de la pólvora y la carne en combustión, el estruendo de las bombas que consumían millones de vidas a sus espaldas.

En aquel entonces había sido fácil ignorarlo. Todo eso quedaba lejos, muy lejos, a un mundo de distancia. Cuando estabas en la guerra, en una guerra de verdad, era matar o morir, eso era la batalla. Él tenía un arma en las manos, sí, pero también la tenía el enemigo. El enemigo no dudaría en apretar el gatillo y en hacer añicos sus sueños, en destruir todo lo que con tanto esmero el Partido había diseñado. Por aquel entonces era fácil mirar hacia otro lado, no sentir la sangre resbalando por sus manos. Los campos, las limpiezas, sólo eran murmullos que apenas se dejaban oír entre el estruendo de las metralletas. Pero ahora era distinto. Ahora las únicas armas que repiqueteaban eran las suyas y lo que recibían por respuesta no eran balas ni granadas, sólo gritos, lamentos, súplicas... No, aquello no era una guerra. En la guerra el enemigo tiene la posibilidad de defenderse. ¿Operaciones de limpieza? ¿Por qué se empeñaban en seguir llamándolo guerra? Aquello era una masacre. Y después de todo, tras tantos años, tras tantos muertos, tras tanta sangre, tantos ascensos, tantas victorias, Rudolph acababa de darse cuenta de que no estaba preparado para eso. Un poco tarde, quizás. Esa era la gran ironía, la injusta ironía. Pero ahora ya no había vuelta atrás.

Tras la victoria el mundo había quedado dividido entre el Gran Reich y el Imperio Japonés y, por supuesto, los territorios ocupados necesitaban reformas para adaptarse al glorioso sueño alemán. Había que derrotar a los últimos focos de resistencia, asegurar la lealtad de los nuevos soldados, gobernantes, de los ahora ciudadanos del Reich. Y, por supuesto, alguien debía de encargarse de la higiene racial. Muchos de los nuevos territorios estaban aún sucios, corruptos, la Operación Limpieza era algo básico y altamente necesario en aquel momento. Y una gran forma de poner a prueba a sus colaboradores nativos de los países ocupados. Y así, todavía henchido del espíritu de la guerra y el sabor de la victoria es como Rudolph había terminado en los antiguos Estados Unidos de América, dispuesto a aniquilar de una vez por todas a aquellos que seguían luchando contra el nuevo orden aún tras haber sufrido los estragos que el dispositivo Heisenberg había causado en Washington y la recapitulación oficial de su país. O al menos eso creía. Y sí, desde luego, luchó contra la resistencia. Pero aquellos no eran soldados. No, en su mayoría no eran más que civiles armados con lo que sea que pudieran encontrar y dispuestos a darlo todo, su vida incluso, antes de someterse a aquellos alemanes despiadados que venían a trastocar y retorcer su mundo hasta volverlo irreconocible. Rudolph no tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que aquella gente no tenía nada que perder. La guerra había acabado. Lo sabían, todos lo sabían. Habían sido derrotados. Pero no estaban dispuestos a aceptarlo. Recibirían hasta la más cruel de las torturas antes de recular y someterse. Cada noche a Wegener se le hacía más y más difícil no escuchar el sonido de sus gritos, de sus lamentos desesperados, cerrar los ojos y no revivir una a una las nefastas imágenes del día. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin dormir.

Pero lo peor aún estaba por venir. Hacía varios meses que había desembarcado en los EEUU, varios meses de aquella carnicería sin sentido. Fue entonces cuando llegaron las listas. Era vital, decían las órdenes, terminar aquello cuanto antes. Nombres, miles de nombres, listas interminables, registros de todos y cada uno de los que dañaban la pureza de la raza, de aquellos que debían ser exterminados por el bien común. Cada lista parecía infinita. Fotos, direcciones, contactos, todo lo que pudieran necesitar estaba allí. Sólo debían ponerse en marcha y ejecutar las órdenes. Ejecutar, nunca mejor dicho. Atravesar aquel país reducido a cenizas, devastado por la guerra, para ir localizando, uno tras otro, a los nombres aún sin tachar de aquellas listas. Y esa era su nueva misión ahora. Rudolph jamás lo admitiría, pero tan pronto como había estado a solas se había echado a llorar con desesperación. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a hacer aquello? Había visto los nombres, las fotos, las edades. Eran demasiados. ¿No habían tenido ya todos suficiente? ¿Por qué continuar con aquello? ¿Cómo iba a servir aquella masacre al bien de Alemania? Esa no era la Alemania que él había soñado. No así. No de aquella forma.

Pero el destino era cruel, retorcido, y él bien sabía que era demasiado tarde. Era cuestión de obedecer o convertirse en otro nombre en la lista. Además, quizás después de todo aquello no fuera tan malo. Llevaba demasiados años luchando. Estaba cansado y desgastado, ya no podía pensar con claridad. La debilidad que le embargaba ahora... Debía de ser algo temporal. A buen seguro que cuando aquello acabara, cuando volviera a casa, a Berlín, cuando el orden y la paz se restablecieran y él por fin pudiera dormir al menos una noche entera sin pesadillas, entonces lo vería todo distinto. Puede que al final fuera capaz de entender la utilidad de las órdenes que ahora le resultaban tan absurdas y devastadoras. Era una cuestión de perspectiva. Necesitaba alejarse para ver. Ahora estaba demasiado cansado, asustado, herido, cerca. Se estaba volviendo débil, no cabía duda. Pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Algún día miraría atrás y lo entendería, ahora sólo debía obedecer. O eso se repetía a sí mismo, una y otra y otra vez.

No podía negar que, para su retorcida alegría, se había sentido mejor cuando se había enterado de que John Smith permanecería en su escuadrón de limpieza. John... aquel hombre le intrigaba, y sin embargo su compañía ejercía sobre él un efecto balsámico que ningún otro podría lograr. Lo había conocido poco después de llegar al país y habían permanecido juntos desde entonces. John había sido un oficial de inteligencia para los americanos y ahora era un colaborador con las fuerzas invasoras. Por supuesto, Rudolph había recibido órdenes de vigilarlo muy de cerca. Debía asegurar su lealtad al Reich, la cual no podía evitar ser cuestionable dados sus antecedentes como capitán del ejército enemigo. Pero de haber sido su colaboración una tapadera, Smith realmente no dejaba que se notara. Aquel hombre era endiabladamente inteligente, pero además de eso no parpadeaba ante ninguna de las órdenes recibidas. Nunca parecía dudar, hundirse, cuestionarse aquel sinsentido en el que se habían visto inmersos. Su pulso era igual de firme cuando firmaba una orden que cuando él mismo apretaba el gatillo. Ni los remordimientos ni las pesadillas parecían acosarlo como le ocurría a Rudolph. John era capaz de mantener la calma en cualquier circunstancia. Siempre tranquilo, siempre pensativo, siempre un paso por delante de todos los demás.

Wegener se dio cuenta en seguida de cuán estúpidas eran sus órdenes. ¿Vigilarlo de cerca y asegurar su lealtad? John estaba a años luz de él. Era demasiado inteligente, demasiado astuto. Si quisiera engañar a Rudolph sería capaz de hacerle creer cualquier cosa. Wegener no sobreestimaba sus capacidades. Conocía sus límites y posibilidades y John superaba todo ello. Hasta donde él podía decir, nunca había visto a nadie más fiel al Reich, al menos, a nadie más activo y dispuesto a colaborar con ellos. Pero bien todo podía ser una máscara y Rudolph nunca lo sabría. Lo que John escondía detrás de aquellos ojos claros y su mirada penetrante quedaba por completo fuera del alcance del alemán.

Sin embargo, no todo con John era trabajo duro, obediencia y seriedad. Había otra parte de él, la de la sonrisa amable, la de las largas charlas sobre su familia, sobre su hijo recién nacido, sobre navegación, las inesperadas preguntas que solía hacerle, sobre sus intereses, su vida en Berlín, las palmadas en la espalda y las palabras tranquilizadoras cada vez que Rudolph se veía desbordado y al borde de una crisis de pánico tras una cruenta misión. Tal vez John fuera un total misterio para Wegener, pero el americano parecía leer a través de él sin ningún tipo de problema, sabiendo lo que pensaba, lo que necesitaba a cada instante. Era casi una bendición tenerlo a su lado. Rudolph no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces de lo mucho que necesitaba una mano amiga en momentos como aquellos. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué alguien tan brillante como John lo había elegido a él, precisamente a él, para mostrar esa faceta suya, su cara amable, familiar, casi dulce. Por qué alguien como John habría decidido ser su amigo y no portarse así con cualquier otro. Tal vez fuera cosa de su rango. Tal vez Smith sólo quisiera acercarse a él porque sabía que de su palabra dependía que el Reich lo aceptase como fiel colaborador o lo mantuvieran bajo sospecha. Para ser sinceros, a Rudolph aquello no le importaba en absoluto. Había muy pocas cosas buenas en su vida en aquel momento, no estaba dispuesto a cuestionarse y rechazar ninguna de ellas, aunque no fueran más que teatro. Si John lo estaba utilizando al diablo con ello. No había nada que Wegener necesitase más en aquel momento que un amigo y un confidente. Y John se había mostrado más que feliz de serlo.

Tal vez hubiera sido egoísta por su parte el alegrarse tanto de ver el nombre de John en el mismo escuadrón que el suyo, Rudolph no podía ni imaginar lo duro que debía de ser aquello para su camarada, pero no había podido evitarlo, separarse de John en aquel momento le habría hecho perder definitivamente el juicio. Sin embargo, su incipiente culpa pronto se mostró como innecesaria. John no emitió ni una queja al oír la noticia. Ni un murmullo, ni una mueca, ni el más mínimo gesto de desagrado. Simplemente había asentido y pedido las listas, queriendo verlas por sí mismo. Ante el preocupado “¿Estarás bien con esto?” de Rudolph sólo había arqueado las cejas, dirigiéndole una mirada que tal vez guardara un cierto desdén, aunque éste no tardó en desaparecer.

-¿Lo estarás tú?

Desde luego, John era capaz de leerlo como un libro abierto. Sí, Rudolph también había asentido y entonces ambos habían empezado a organizar la operación, a repartir territorios, comandar su escuadrón. Buscar y destruir eran unas órdenes muy claras que no debían dejar lugar a dudas. Y no obstante jamás una misión de guerra le había resultado al alemán tan dura e irrealizable. En un par de días todo el ánimo y la motivación que había conseguido recabar se habían extinguido en un mar de sangre, gritos y agonía. Y ahí estaba John, impasible como siempre, disparando sin vacilar, ignorando los montones de cadáveres que se acumulaban a sus espaldas, el infierno que arrastraban a su paso.

¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo podía el mismo hombre que hablaba con infinita devoción sobre su mujer, que bromeaba sobre ir a navegar con Rudolph tan pronto como aquello acabara y enseñarle todos los secretos de aquel maravilloso arte, que soñaba con una vida familiar y tranquila, lo mejor para su hijo, que le había pedido que le ayudara a mejorar su alemán y librarse de su acento, cómo podía ese John ser el mismo hombre que disparaba sin vacilar a cualquiera que estuviera en la lista, sin importa su edad, sus súplicas, sus lágrimas, su inocencia? ¿Cómo podía John, su amigo, aquel al que creía conocer, moverse entre los cuerpos masacrados sin ni siquiera parpadear? La única vez que lo había visto realizar un gesto de desagrado había sido una mueca asqueada tras mancharse las botas al pisar un charco de sangre entremezclada con otros fluidos inidentificables. Probablemente el contenido del cráneo que su último disparo acaba de reventar. Por todo lo demás, John nunca vacilaba al apretar el gatillo. Nunca. ¿Cómo podía el hombre que se mostraba tan compasivo, tan amable, tan cercano y comprensivo con él ser el mismo ser cruel que ni se inmutaba ante el genocidio, que no dudaba en torturar a un padre sólo para descubrir dónde había escondido a su hijo, sin parar hasta verlos a todos muertos? La atroz disonancia que Rudolph contemplaba día a día sólo lograba hacerlo sentir más confuso y afligido.

Lo indeterminado de sus sentimientos por John tampoco le ayudaba en absoluto. Era un amigo, sí, desde luego. Un camarada con el que en seguida había congeniado y por el que casi parecía sentir algo similar a la devoción. Debía de tratarse de eso. John era brillante. Tan inteligente, tan observador, siempre dos pasos por delante de todos, siempre con un plan perfecto cuando parecía que nada podría hacerse. Smith podía leer a los demás con una facilidad espasmosa, siempre sabiendo cuáles eran sus lealtades, sus deseos, sus intenciones. Rudolph no creía que fuera humanamente posible engañar a aquel hombre. Tratar de ocultarle algo siempre parecía ser en vano.

Pero no era sólo su intelecto lo que le fascinaba. Ni su determinación, su aparente calma, la forma en la que se controlaba a sí mismo y a los demás hasta en la peor de las situaciones. Había más en él. Aquella faceta tierna, amable, aquel John más allá del soldado, el John humano. Y también estaban sus ojos, por supuesto. La intensidad de su mirada, sus expresiones claras, su forma de comunicarse sin siquiera usar palabras, su gesto pensativo, su porte, su forma de andar... Para su propia vergüenza, Rudolph se había descubierto a sí mismo perdiéndose demasiadas veces en aquellos pequeños detalles. Era un tanto extraño... No era en la clase de cosas en las que un hombre debería fijarse, al menos, no cuando se trataba de otro hombre. Quedarse embobado mirando los labios del americano mientras hablaba y haciéndose preguntas que jamás admitiría en voz alta no era la forma correcta de comportarse. Mucho menos para un supuesto alemán de bien.

Rudolph siempre trataba de apartar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza tan pronto como aparecían. Después de todo no era tan raro, se decía a sí mismo. Era bien sabido que en la guerra uno pasaba tanto tiempo sin la oportunidad de estar con mujeres que aquella clase de ideas acababan surgiendo. Eso no significaba nada, tan sólo era cuestión de ignorarlo. John no era más que un amigo, alguien que se había vuelto muy cercano a él, su hermano de armas. Si alguna vez se le ocurrían ideas extrañas, si su corazón se aceleraba de la forma equivocada al tenerlo cerca, si sus manos temblaban y sus ojos se posaban donde no debían era todo culpa del largo tiempo que había pasado entre hombres. Aquel ambiente estaba logrando confundir sus sentimientos y trastocar sus ideas de la forma más terrible, pero no era nada más que eso.

Sin embargo, no dejaba de dolerle ver la crueldad que John era capaz de demostrar. Él mismo también había hecho cosas horribles. Había obedecido las mismas órdenes, arrasado el mismo tipo de vidas inocentes, torturado cuando había sido necesario, avanzado tachando nombres de la lista, una y otra y otra vez. No había nada que pudiera recriminarle a John, ambos tenían las manos manchadas de sangre. Pero para Rudolph cada día era más difícil. Noche tras noche le costaba más cerrar los ojos, noche tras noche había nuevos gritos añadiéndose a sus pesadillas. En cada nueva misión le temblaba más el pulso, tras otro atardecer su cuerpo se sentía más débil y su mente al borde del colapso. La tensión emocional que estaba afrontando hacía estragos en él que cada vez resultaban más visibles. El cansancio, el abatimiento, la desesperación, se dejaban ver ya en su rostro pálido y ojeroso, en su gesto demacrado. Pero no en John. A John nada de aquello parecía afectarle. Su aspecto era tan decidido y cristalino como el del primer día. Para Rudolph aquello resultaba incomprensible. John no era una mala persona. Lo sabía, estaba seguro de ello. ¿Cómo se mantenía impasible, entonces? ¿Cómo era posible que nada de aquello le afectase? Tal vez lo guardara para sí mismo. Tal vez, muy dentro, en su interior, sufría al igual que Rudolph, pero no dejaba que esto se mostrara exteriormente. Aquella era la única explicación con sentido que el alemán había conseguido encontrar. John simplemente era mejor que él a la hora de tragarse su desazón y ejecutar las órdenes. O al menos de eso se convenció a sí mismo. Hasta que llegó esa noche.

Habían salido en una nueva misión. Escuadrones pequeños, divididos, registrando un pueblo en apariencia abandonado sobre el cual habían recibido un soplo. Se suponía que debían encontrar a un grupo de refugiados judíos escondiéndose por la zona. Poco podía Rudolph imaginar lo que de verdad ocurriría. No era una trampa. No, ojalá hubiera sido eso. Habría dado cualquier cosa por cambiar aquella noche por una trampa. Pero el resultado de la operación había sido aún más terrible. John y él estaban solos en aquel momento, caminando a las afueras. Era bien entrada la noche y hacía rato que había ordenado a sus soldados la retirada hasta el día siguiente, sin haber encontrado indicios de peligro o de que el soplo fuera cierto. Ocurría todo el tiempo. Rumores aquí o allá, uno nunca podía saber si era verdad. Sin embargo, ambos había decidido alejarse un poco, echar un vistazo a las afueras. John no se sentía demasiado confiado, podría ser una emboscada. Y desde luego, Rudolph no iba a dejarlo solo. Habían caminado lo suficiente para que estuvieran casi convencidos de que no encontrarían nada cuando lo vieron. Una pequeña casa, medio escondida tras los escombros. Diminuta, tal vez demasiado para esconder refugiados o resistentes, pero las apariencias engañan. Ambos habían intercambiado una rápida mirada, sus músculos tensos al instante.

-Tal vez deberíamos volver mañana, con el resto, sólo somos dos...

Rudolph había murmurado con suavidad, sin apartar los ojos de la casa. Si de verdad era una trampa resultaba demasiado arriesgado. Pero John había negado al momento.

-¿Y darles la oportunidad de huir? Creo que no.

Sin decir más había desenfundado su arma, llevándose un dedo a los labios para pedirle silencio a Rudolph y moviéndose con el sigilo de un gato hacia la casa. Wegener no tuvo más remedio que tragarse su inquietud y seguir su ejemplo.

Un vistazo rápido a través de la ventana y lo que contemplaron fue una única habitación vacía, de muebles de madera destrozados y esparcidos por todas partes, como si el lugar ya hubiera sido registrado. Una vuelta alrededor de la casa y quedó claro que no había puerta trasera. Sólo una entrada y en apariencia un lugar totalmente vacío. Tal vez los dueños hubieran huido al oírlos en el pueblo. Tal vez la resistencia ya había registrado el lugar y se había llevado cualquier objeto de interés. De un modo u otro Rudolph lo tenía claro. Iban a entrar. No necesitaba que John dijera nada, ya lo podía leer en la determinación de su rostro.

El barrido rápido con sus linternas no reveló nada nuevo. El lugar parecía abandonado por completo. Sin embargo John no se quedó satisfecho con aquello. Por supuesto que no. Había algo que no encajaba y el militar estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo. No obstante, fue Rudolph el que lo encontró. Había estado apartando los trozos de muebles, rebuscando entre ellos, cuando Wegener se dio cuenta de que había algo en el suelo. Tuvo que agacharse, apartar algunos tablones y entonces lo vio con claridad. Era una trampilla, camuflada en el desorden. Llamó a John con un gesto silencioso, teniendo a su amigo en seguida a su lado. Un breve intercambio de miradas fue más que suficiente para poner el plan en marcha. A pesar de lo mucho que le desagrada el trabajo, a Rudolph le gustaba la forma en la que funcionaban juntos. Casi nunca necesitaban hablar durante una misión. Ambos sabían lo que debían hacer en cada momento, coordinándose a la perfección sin palabras.

Fue Rudolph el que, con un movimiento rápido y seguro, abrió la trampilla, usando la linterna para iluminar el interior. John se encargó de apuntar su arma hacia el hueco que quedaba al descubierto. Unas viejas escaleras, nada más. Pero si prestabas atención, podías oír tenues susurros y respiraciones agitadas. Allí estaban. El soplo era auténtico, acababan de encontrar al grupo de refugiados que llevaban buscando todo el día. Rudolph se sintió tentado de decirle a John que los dejaran encerrados y fueran a buscar al resto, que podían ser demasiados y estar armados, que no era seguro bajar solos, que con toda probabilidad no había otra salida más allá de aquella trampilla y que sería fácil bloquearla. Puede que en lo más profundo el alemán deseara equivocarse, imaginando que existiría algún túnel que desembocara en otro lugar, una forma de huir, que volverían y no habría nadie. Estaba dispuesto a cargar con la responsabilidad de haber perdido al grupo de refugiados. Después de todo no podían culparlo por ser precavido en ese respecto. Estaba dispuesto a recibir un rapapolvo de sus superiores si a cambio podía salvar a aquella gente.

Pero no tuvo la oportunidad de siquiera intentarlo. Antes de que sus pensamientos hubieran terminado de formarse, John ya había empezado el descenso. Conteniendo un suspiro, Rudolph se deslizó tras él. Estaba claro que su amigo no dejaría la operación a medias. John no se detendría hasta que el último nombre fuera tachado de la lista y no iba a darle una oportunidad a nadie. Nadie. Rudolph estaba apunto de descubrirlo.

La escena que se encontraron al terminar el descenso resultó demoledora para el alemán. Niños. Tan solo eran niños. El más mayor de ellos no debía pasar los doce años. Eran un grupo de niños, al cuidado de una única mujer. Al menos, no se veía a ningún otro adulto en aquel agobiante escondrijo. Sólo un grupo de niños asustados encogidos en aquel agujero oscuro, abrazándose unos a otros, temblando, mirándolos con ojos desorbitados, llorosos.

-Por favor...-murmuró la mujer, las manos ligeramente elevadas en un gesto de súplica, interponiéndose entre ellos y el aterrorizado grupo de refugiados.-Sólo son niños... Lo han perdido todo. Déjenlos marchar, por favor.

Rudolph desvió la vista. Suplicaban, ¿por qué siempre suplicaban? No ayudaba en absoluto, sólo conseguían empeorar sus pesadillas.

-Identifíquese.-la voz de John era tan firme como siempre. Quería saber quién era aquella mujer. ¿Un miembro de la resistencia? ¿Tan sólo otro nombre en la lista? ¿Sería útil mantenerla temporalmente con vida para interrogarla? Rudolph casi podía leer las ideas que cruzaban por la mente de su amigo.

-Por favor...-insistió la mujer.

-Su nombre.

Wegener no apartaba los ojos de ella. Oh, conocía bien aquel juego. John era un hombre paciente, pero no debían ponerlo a prueba. Y entonces ocurrió. La mujer titubeó, otra súplica llorosa y un movimiento veloz de la mano hacia su espalda. Por supuesto, John fue más rápido. Antes de que la mujer pudiera acabar de desenfundar el arma que llevaba escondida el americano ya había apretado el gatillo. Los niños chillaron a la vez que el cuerpo golpeaba con un ruido sordo el suelo de piedra. Ya estaba. Al menos para ella había acabado pronto.

John se acercó al cuerpo, arrebatándole el arma y lanzándole una mirada desdeñosa. Su amigo odiaba perder a potenciales informadores.

-Qué estúpida...-siseó entre dientes.

-Al menos no le faltaba valor...

John se giró hacia él, las cejas alzadas con expresión divertida.

-¿Y de qué le ha servido el valor?

-Bueno, iba a acabar así de todas formas, al menos esto ha sido más... digno.

-Digno... Tal vez. En fin, no importa. La identificaremos más tarde. Puede que no tuviera nada interesante que decir de todas formas.

Ambos se volvieron hacia el grupo de niños, que no apartaban sus miradas aterrorizadas de ellos. No podría hacerlo. Rudolph los estudió, uno por uno, preguntándose cuánto más aguantaría, cuánto más iba a durar aquello. Pero John no parecía albergar sus mismas dudas. Con un gesto cuidadoso guardo su arma, sacando la lista con los nombres de los que buscaban del bolsillo y suavizando su expresión, agachándose para ponerse a la altura del grupo de refugiados. Si no fuera por el imponente uniforme y por el hecho de que acababa de asesinar a sangre fría a su cuidadora a los niños aquel gesto casi podría resultarles amable.

-Está bien, tranquilos, nadie más tiene por qué salir herido. Ella iba a dispararme, ¿entendéis? No me ha quedado más remedio. Pero ahora podemos arreglar esto. Parecéis cansados y hambrientos. Nosotros podemos ayudaros, ¿verdad que sí, Rudolph?

Se volvió hacia él, buscando su apoyo. Su voz suave, su sonrisa tranquilizadora, la forma de usar su nombre de pila para resultar más confiable a los pequeños. ¿Cómo era capaz de hacerlo? Rudolph apenas pudo asentir levemente, tragando saliva y desviando la mirada. Era lo máximo que podía hacer para ayudar a su camarada a lidiar con la situación.

-Está bien, vamos a ver si estamos todos, ¿eh?

Y despacio, uno por uno, John comenzó a decir los nombres de la lista que les habían dado. Quería comprobar que de verdad se trataba de ellos. Al principio nadie respondió. Por supuesto, eran jóvenes, pero la vida ya había sido lo bastante dura con ellos para enseñarles un par de lecciones. Bajo ninguna circunstancia iban a confiar en un nazi. Hasta que, al oír uno de los nombres, un muchachito alzó la cabeza. Debía de tener unos cuatro años. John se percató del gesto al instante.

-Joseph, ¿eres tú Joseph?

Un instante de silencio estático y entonces el niño asintió.

-¡No!-el más mayor saltó al instante, sabiendo de sobra lo que el militar pretendía, lo que implicaba estar en esas listas.-Él no es ese Joseph. Ha entendido mal, está confundido.

-¡No es verdad! Yo soy Joseph. Tengo hambre, quiero irme de aquí, ¿nos iremos pronto?

Rudolph no quería mirar. Quería darse la vuelta y echar a correr. Quería olvidar lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo que iba a ocurrir. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, tratando de mantenerse firme, de tragarse las lágrimas que pugnaban por escapar.

-Sí, nos iremos pronto. Pero no me gustan los mentirosos, Rick, no deberías hablar por los otros.

El chico abrió los ojos con un gesto momentáneo de sorpresa, antes de sumirse en un silencio hosco. ¿Cómo había sabido que él era Rick? Rudolph se preguntaba lo mismo. Posiblemente por un gesto casi imperceptible, un parpadeo, una mueca rápida, un movimiento en sus ojos, lo que fuera, cualquier pequeño detalle que por supuesto John no había pasado por alto.

-Muy bien, Joseph, cuanto antes termine de comprobar que estáis todos, antes podremos irnos y os daremos de comer, ¿qué te parece? Ahora dime, los nombres que ya he mencionado, ¿están todos esos niños aquí?

El niño asintió en seguida, claramente demasiado inocente y hambriento para siquiera desconfiar de la palabra de John. Incluso después de lo que ya había visto. Debía de estar tan acostumbrado a aquello...

-Bien. Ahora te diré el resto de nombres, dime si están todos y habremos acabado.

Y eso hizo, John terminó con la lista, ante los asentimientos de confirmación de Joseph, que ignoraba los murmullos de atemorizado reproche que se alzaban a su alrededor. Rick ya parecía haberse rendido a su destino. Sentado en el suelo, se abrazaba las piernas y mantenía un gesto pétreo, reflejando una fría determinación impropia de su edad. No era el único de los niños que sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, pero desde luego era el que podía entenderlo con mayor claridad.

-¿Hay alguien más que no haya nombrado?

-No, esos somos nosotros.

-Perfecto.

John se incorporó, volviéndose hacia Rudolph y hablándole en susurros.

-Deberíamos acabar con esto cuanto antes, es lo mejor para todos.

-No podemos, John, no podemos hacerlo. Sólo son niños, desarmados, míralos.

-No sería la primera vez que hacemos esto con niños.

-Pero no así, nunca así.

Familias enteras, sí, eso lo había hecho. Tomado lugares por asalto, en grupo. Niños en pelotones de fusilamiento, entremezclados con los adultos. ¿Pero un grupo de niños y sólo ellos dos? No, no podría lidiar con esa carga, no podía masacrar a un grupo de críos a sangre fría. Por supuesto, John supo al instante lo que pensaba.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, ¿sabes? Yo puedo encargarme de esto. Sube y espérame arriba. Sólo será un momento y entonces podremos irnos.

-¿Qué? ¿Y dejar que tú solo cargues con esto? ¿Los has visto bien? Hay hasta un bebé. ¿Cuántos meses tendrá? No puede ser mayor que tu Thomas...

John suspiró, dando un paso hacia él y palmeándole amablemente la mejilla, antes de deslizar la mano hasta la nuca del alemán y presionar con suavidad en un gesto amistoso. Estaba tan cerca, sus frentes casi tocándose. Rudolph sintió un nudo en su estómago. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No era momento para aquello. El alemán no podía permitirse alimentar aquellos terribles deseos. No ahora. No en aquellas circunstancias.

-Está bien, Rudy, escúchame. No es necesario que te quedes aquí. Puedo hacerlo yo. Tu presencia no ayudará a nadie. Espérame arriba.

-Déjalos marchar.-Rudolph se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Las lágrimas deslizándose libremente por sus mejillas, sus ojos perplejos ante sus propias palabras clavados en los de John.-Podemos mentir. Decir que sólo encontramos a la mujer, que no había nadie más. Por favor, John. Sólo son niños. Dales una oportunidad. Por favor.

Su amigo le sostuvo la mirada largo rato. Tanto, que por un momento Rudolph casi creyó que esta vez John le escucharía, que podrían hacer algo bueno juntos. Pero tras aquel interminable instante el brillo compasivo y amable que se reflejaba en los ojos claros del americano se apagó. Con una sacudida de cabeza, John se apartó de él.

-Tenemos órdenes, Rudolph. Nos guste o no, así son ahora las cosas. Eres un buen hombre, lo sé, has estado sometido a una gran tensión nerviosa últimamente. No te preocupes, no le mencionaré nada de lo que acabas de decir a nadie. No lo considero insubordinación, sólo... un buen hombre cediendo a la presión. Sube y espérame arriba.

Ya no había ni rastro de amabilidad en su voz. Aquello era una orden. En teoría, Rudolph estaba al mando allí, John no dejaba de ser un colaboracionista en el que no se podía depositar completa confianza. Y sin embargo, las tornas parecían haber cambiado por completo.

-John...

-No me hagas repetirme, Rudy, sabes que lo odio.

El americano le había dado la espalda, volviéndose hacia los niños, estudiándolos con gesto frío.

-Por favor...

Sin responder, su amigo desenfundó la pistola. Sabía que no le escucharía. Tampoco le daría más oportunidades de alejarse de aquel particular infierno. Incapaz de quedarse allí, Rudolph se giró y subió las escaleras a paso rápido. No podía hacerlo. No podía ver aquello. Tenía que darle la espalda, necesitaba darle la espalda. Pero lo que no podía ignorar, por muy lejos que estuviera, era el sonido de los disparos y los gritos agónicos de los chiquillos. Uno tras otro, sin pausa, sin dudas, entre el llanto chirriante del bebé y las súplicas de aquellas vocecillas débiles. Y entonces el silencio. Se acabó. El trabajo estaba hecho. Misión cumplida. Rudolph podía verlo con claridad. Aún estando allí arriba, con los ojos cerrados, su mente tratando de alejarse. Era imposible. Las imágenes se formaban claras ante él. Joseph, Rick, el bebé, todos ellos, aquel grupo que se acurrucaba en una esquina, tratando de protegerse unos a otros, ahora yaciendo muertos, en un charco de sangre, todos y cada uno de ellos, aquellos pequeños rostros retorcidos en un gesto de pánico y dolor, irreconocibles en aquel abismo de horrores que ellos habían creado. Y en el centro de todo, John. Allí de pie, impasible, su expresión tan fría y dura como siempre, su pistola humeando, su indiferencia ante el sufrimiento causado, su gesto desagradado al mancharse las botas a causa de su propia crueldad. John.

Sin previo aviso, Rudolph sintió una rabia demoledora ardiendo en su interior. Un odio visceral, abrasador, que jamás antes había sentido, dirigiéndose directo hacia su amigo. John era la viva imagen de todo en lo que había creído y que había terminado por traicionarle. Su lado amable, familiar, compasivo, generoso. Su parte cruel, despiadada, fría, bestial. ¿Acaso había una representación más perfecta de los ideales por los que Rudolph había luchado y en los que había creído con ferviente pasión? John era aquello, exactamente aquello. Y Rudolph sentía una furia rayana a la locura al pensar en ello.

No tardó en escuchar sus pasos, ascendiendo calmadamente las viejas escaleras, dirigiéndose hacia él. Rudolph se encontraba de pie, temblando de pura rabia, los puños apretados con tanta fuerza que las uñas se le clavaban dolorosamente en la palma de las manos. Podía sentir la tensión en cada fibra de su cuerpo, la mandíbula apretada y sus dientes rechinando. Resultaba muy difícil mantener la compostura.

Por supuesto, John no tuvo ningún problema para leerlo también en aquella ocasión.

-Eh, Rudy... Vamos, amigo.-su voz era suave, amable, llena de aquella compasión que minutos antes parecía haberse desvanecido por completo.-Está bien. Se acabó. Sabes que no teníamos opción. Venga, salgamos de aquí, cuanto antes mejor...

Entonces colocó una mano sobre su hombro, en un gesto que pretendía ser cercano e infundirle algo de calma. Pero lo único que John logró con aquello fue finalmente prender la mecha de su ira. En un movimiento rápido, Rudolph se dio la vuelta, agarrando a su amigo por la solapa de la chaqueta y encarándose con él, sus ojos desorbitados, llorosos, la frente perlada en sudor. Por el gesto de sorpresa de John, Wegener podía intuir que su aspecto era aún más terrible de lo que pensaba. Lo cierto es que tenía la mirada de un desquiciado.

-¿Por qué? Te supliqué que no lo hicieras. Te supliqué, John. Sólo eran niños. Por supuesto que teníamos opción. Estamos solos, nadie lo habría sabido, jamás. ¿Por qué? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué, John, por qué lo has hecho?

Había llegado al punto de zarandear a su amigo con desesperación, ansioso por recibir una respuesta coherente, algo que lo convenciera, que lograra ahogar la culpa, el dolor, el odio. Sin embargo, la frialdad en la expresión de John no resultaba en absoluto reconfortante. Una vez superada la sorpresa inicial ante la agresiva reacción de su amigo el americano se había repuesto a gran velocidad, recuperando su gesto firme e indiferente. Casi desdeñoso, las cejas ligeramente alzadas y sus ojos claros lanzándole una mirada helada.

-Eran las órdenes, Rudolph. Eso es todo. No había nada que pudiéramos hacer.

Todo calma, ni un leve gesto de arrepentimiento, ni un atisbo de duda. Ese era John, el soldado perfecto.

-Tú... Eres un monstruo...

Rudolph no fue plenamente consciente de todo lo que pasó a continuación. Tan solo se dejó llevar. Todos sus instintos, los sentimientos contenidos, la descarga de adrenalina, la furia y la desesperación tomaron control sobre él, llevándose con ellas toda la inhibición y cordura que el alemán a duras penas podía conservar. Por un momento, dejó que su rabia animal dominara.

Golpeó a John. Un fuerte puñetazo, suficiente para hacer que su amigo se tambalease y se llevase una mano a la cara con incredulidad, comenzando a sangrar al instante. Jamás se le habría ocurrido pegarle a John, y sin embargo ahora... Antes de que el americano lograra reponerse y reaccionar Rudolph había saltado sobre él, liberando su frustración con un grito furioso y provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo, antes de lanzar un nuevo ataque contra John.

Antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que ocurría, ambos estaban rodando por el suelo, golpeándose el uno al otro, gritándose improperios, sacudiéndose de la ropa, el pelo... Todo parecía ser juego justo. Golpes en la cara, puñetazos en las costillas, patadas, tirones de pelo, golpes de cabeza contra el suelo. En apenas un par de minutos ambos estaban sangrando y jadeando, descargando su frustración el uno en el otro, todo aquello que llevaban tanto tiempo escondiendo, arrastrando tras sus respectivas máscaras, tras la indiferencia de John y la actitud alegre y bromista de Rudolph, saliendo ahora a reducir. La rabia de ambos, el odio, la culpa, el dolor, todo se entremezclada en aquel brote descontrolado y animalístico de violentas emociones.

Sus cuerpos estaban completamente pegados, rozándose el uno al otro de forma constante, el dolor de los golpes ahogado por completo en el zumbido de la desesperación que embargaba a Rudolph. Pronto el deseo y el odio comenzaron a confundirse, la rabia convirtiéndose en algo más, algo que se había negado a sí mismo tantas veces... Pero ahora que su bestia interior dominaba era casi imposible mantener todo aquello a raya. Para cuando agarró a John de nuevo por las solapas, tumbado encima de él, llorando y repitiendo una y otra vez su desesperado “¿por qué?” como si fuera un mantra, Rudolph ya había perdido por completo el control sobre sí mismo. Su siguiente gesto ni siquiera logró sorprenderle. Besó a John. No de forma suave, amable, no. Aquello fue un beso agresivo, forzando su lengua en la boca de su amigo, tomando lo que tanto había ansiado con la furia que lo dominaba, besando a aquel bastardo al que maldecía y deseaba a partes iguales. Aquel beso sabía a sangre. Metálico, duro, indebido, como todo lo que había entre ellos.

Por supuesto, John no desaprovechó la oportunidad. Con un movimiento brusco empujó a Rudolph, que había bajado la guardia, logrando que el alemán cayera al suelo sobre su espalda y apresurándose a tumbarse sobre él, sujetándole ambas muñecas con fuerza para asegurarse de mantenerlo inmovilizado, logrando en seguida recuperar su posición dominante. Ahí acababa el juego, pues. Y como siempre, John ganaba. Rudolph se preguntó que pasaría ahora. Había desobedecido órdenes, había intentado que su amigo también desobedeciera, había atacado a un camarada. Lo había besado... ¿Qué le diría John al alto mando? ¿Cuál sería su informe sobre la operación? A pesar de aquello, no creía que John fuera capaz de ponerlo frente a un pelotón de fusilamiento. No, había hecho demasiado por Alemania, necesitarían más para eso. Pero desde luego, lo que sea que pasara no le haría ningún bien a su expediente.

Y no obstante, a Rudolph no le importaba. Al diablo con todo. Que hiciera lo que quisiera. Nada de eso podía inquietarle, menos en aquel momento. Aún tenía el sabor de John en su boca, su corazón aún latía desbocado, la rabia zumbaba en sus oídos... Y por supuesto, estaba aquello otro, la sensación palpitante, ansiosa, incoercible, que crecía en su entrepierna, gritando por más contacto, más fruición, provocando que retorcerse bajo el cuerpo de John se convirtiera en una especie de dulce tortura. Desde luego, su amigo ya se había dado cuenta de ello. Y estaba claro que el endemoniado americano no iba a pasarlo por alto.

Rudolph esperaba burlas, insultos, comentarios jocosos sobre aquellas tendencias prohibidas que acababa de demostrar. Puede que incluso amenazas y más golpes como castigo por aquel impulso despreciable y sucio. Ahora John lo tenía literalmente en sus manos. Por mucho que Wegener lo negara, aunque insistiera en cuanto le gustaban las mujeres, John podía valerse de aquello para acusarlo de un delito contra la moral del Reich. Sabía cuánto daño podía hacerle ese tipo de acusación y también cuán convincente podía ser su amigo. Todo su futuro ahora dependía de las decisiones de Smith. Para aquel entonces, Rudolph ya se había rendido. Se había dejado llevar, había permitido que todo aquello que había estado tanto tiempo reprimiendo, negándose a sí mismo, saliera a relucir en aquel momento crucial de tensión y descontrol. Lo había besado. Había sido incapaz de contener su deseo y excitación y ahora estos palpitaban notoriamente en su entrepierna. ¿Para qué seguir luchando? Casi se sintió tentado de bromear. Bajo el cuerpo de John, totalmente inmovilizado por su férreo agarre, el rostro de su amigo lo suficientemente cerca del suyo como para poder sentir su aliento jadeante sobre sus labios, Rudolph sintió el deseo de echarse a reír y confesar todos y cada uno de sus retorcidos deseos, de sus negados ensueños, sólo para ver la expresión asqueada de John, con la vana esperanza de que la repulsa y el rechazo mataran de una vez por todas sus sentimientos imposibles.

Pero no fue necesario. No cuando percibió aquel brillo ansioso en los ojos claros de su amigo, cuando se hizo consciente de los movimientos suaves pero precisos del cuerpo del americano contra el suyo, no sólo incrementando las necesidades de Rudolph, sino trabajando para su propio disfrute. ¿Era aquello posible? ¿Deseaba John lo mismo que él? No, por supuesto que no. John tenía a su amada familia. Su maravillosa esposa, su hijo recién nacido, él no podía sentir nada similar a lo que sentía Wegener. Lo que fuera que estaba moviendo a John en aquel momento era algo diferente, producto de la rabia, la adrenalina, la tensión, el frenesí, de todos aquellos instintos salvajes que se despertaban ante el olor de la sangre en el fulgor de la batalla. Y sin embargo al final el resultado fue el mismo.

Tras aquel momento de tensión, de miradas confusas y desesperadas, de desquiciada angustia que los dominó a ambos, John se lanzó de nuevo sobre él, rompiendo la parálisis en la que se veían envueltos de una vez por todas. Pero no para golpearlo. Esta vez fue distinto. John atacó sus labios, del mismo modo que Rudolph hubiera hecho antes, de forma brutal, rabiosa, mordisqueándolos, batallando contra su lengua, liberando sus muñecas para poder sujetarlo por las solapas de su chaqueta, retorciéndolas, pegándose a él tanto como era físicamente posible. Aquello fue más que suficiente para lograr que Rudolph dejara de pensar. Su mente se quedó en blanco, rendido ya ante el aluvión de sentimientos que lo invadían, dejándose controlar por ellos. La lógica, la racionalidad, nada de aquello tenía cabida en el lúgubre y ruinoso cuarto en el que se encontraban. Sólo los instintos, el deseo, los sentimientos más primitivos, su parte animal clamando su dominio sobre cualquier resquicio de humanidad que pudiera quedarles tras las atrocidades que ambos habían cometido.

Bajo el cuerpo de John, todo aquello se volvió borroso. No importaba. La sangre derramada, el caos, el dolor que llevaban a su paso, los cadáveres de aquellos niños que se enfriaban unos metros por debajo de ellos... Nada de eso parecía tener sentido ahora. Sólo los labios de su amigo contra los suyos, presionando, luchando, provocando que la saliva de ambos se entremezclara, unida a la sangre que los golpes previos habían provocado, sus manos deslizándose arriba y abajo, explorándose el uno al otro, recorriendo aquellos uniformes que empezaban a resultar ostensiblemente molestos e innecesarios. No pasó mucho rato antes de que John llevase sus manos hacía la notoria erección de Rudolph, presionando y frotando con fuerza, arrancándole un gemido desesperado que provocó una sonrisa casi imperceptible en John. El americano deslizó sus labios sobre la mandíbula de Wegener, que ya sólo podía jadear y retorcerse, incapaz de formar un sólo pensamiento coherente mientras John batallaba contra su cinturón, comenzando a morder y succionar la fina piel de su cuello sin cuidado ni miramientos, sin importarle las marcas que no tardaban en aparecer. La idea de ser señalado de aquel modo tan duro y violento por su amigo fue inexplicablemente excitante para Rudolph, que hundió una mano en el pelo de John, revolviéndolo y presionando su cabeza con más fuerza contra él, mientras usaba la otra para tratar de ayudar a su amigo a deshacerse de sus pantalones.

No les llevó demasiado, y enseguida John había liberado su erección y comenzado a masturbarlo con la misma dureza que guiaba todos sus actos. Rudolph se vio obligado a apretar los dientes para contener los humillantes sonidos que pugnaban por escaparse entre sus labios. El jodido americano era bueno en lo que hacía, pero Wegener no le daría la satisfacción de confirmárselo. Su aspecto ansioso y desesperado ya debía de ser lo bastante patético, lo último que necesitaba era empezar a gimotear y suplicar como una colegiala. A pesar de todo, Rudolph deseaba salir de allí conservando al menos un ápice de dignidad. Pero era difícil no olvidarlo todo y dejarse llevar por completo cuando el peso de John caía sobre él, sus manos habilidosas enviando punzadas de placer a lo largo de su cuerpo, el intenso calor inhundándole desde dentro. Rudolph se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos, tratando de recuperar parte de su desvanecida cordura. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Acababan de asesinar a un grupo de niños, unos críos que no habían tenido ni una oportunidad contra ellos y ahora estaba allí, ignorando el hecho de que sus cuerpecillos aún seguían calientes a unos pasos de él, dejándose llevar por la parte más oscura y retorcida de su ser para entregarse a un placer que desde luego no merecía. Ya no se trataba de sus principios, de sus miedos, de aquel ensueño escondido, oculto incluso de sí mismo. No, esto iba más lejos. No es que Rudolph y John no debieran estar haciendo aquello por una cuestión moral. Es que ninguno de los dos se merecía el más mínimo atisbo de contacto, de cercanía y de calor humano. Desde luego, en absoluto sentía Wegener que mereciera satisfacer sus más profundos deseos.

Debía parar aquello. Quitarse a John de encima, recobrar la compostura, fingir que nada había ocurrido. Y sin embargo, estaba muy lejos de hacer algo así. No, su cuerpo actuaba por cuenta propia. Y también su mente, desquiciada y alejada de aquella breve luz de la razón. No pudo evitar una sonrisa retorcida. Tal vez era mejor así. Ya casi podía saborear la culpa, el dolor del rechazo, la vergüenza y la pérdida, con un poco de suerte quizás también el dolor físico, la quemazón que duraría durante suficiente tiempo como para que aquel acto tan vil se quedase grabado a fuego en su alma. Porque lo que Rudolph más necesitaba en aquel momento era un castigo. Pagar por sus acciones, por todo el daño cometido, por sus imperdonables crímenes. Y sólo entonces se daba cuenta de que no podía existir mejor y más exquisito verdugo que aquel que fuera su amigo. John era el único capaz de darle exactamente lo que merecía.

Rudolph llevó una mano de nuevo a la nuca del americano, tirando de su pelo oscuro y forzándolo a girarse hacia él, atacando su boca de nuevo con rabia, desquitándose con ella, dispuesto a descargar todo el odio, el desprecio, la ira que sentía contra sí mismo en tan sólo un instante.

Antes de separarse, jadeante, furioso, Rudolph aprovechó su otra mano para agarrar la muñeca de John y detener con un movimiento férreo sus caricias. Entonces soltó una risotada.

-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer, _Arschloch_? Eres muy hombre para asesinar a unos críos, pero a la hora de la verdad te quedas corto, bastardo. ¿O es que también necesitas órdenes para esto?

Por primera vez, Smith pareció verdaderamente desconcertado ante la situación. Allí estaba el soldado perfecto, el hombre implacable que siempre iba tres pasos por delante de todos los demás, mirándole con la expresión más genuina de confusión que Rudolph había visto nunca. Aquello se sentía como un pequeño triunfo. Más aún cuando el desconcierto dio paso a un brillo repentino y fugaz, pero así y todo visible, de rabia en sus ojos. John nunca respondía a provocaciones. John no se alteraba. No obstante, ¿qué pasaba ahora? ¿Se le estaba cayendo la máscara? Tal vez aquella fuera la primera emoción legítima que Rudolph había logrado provocar en John. La idea dolía, pero quizás fuera mejor así.

El alemán amplió su sonrisa, sintiendo un oscuro deleite a medida que cavaba la tumba de su amistad más y más profundo.

-¿Es eso? Bien entonces, _Schwanzlutscher_. Hazlo. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Es una orden. Eso es lo que haces, ¿no? Cumplir órdenes. Veamos cuán buen soldado eres, ¿eh?

John lo golpeó. Otro puñetazo fuerte, directo a su boca, dispuesto a silenciarlo. El dolor y el sabor metálico resultaron un tanto inesperados, a pesar de todo. Rudolph no pudo evitar sentirse tentado de seguir provocando a su amigo, de insultarlo, de empujarlo a que lo golpeara una y otra vez, lo suficiente para hacerle perder el sentido. Pero aquello no fue necesario. La ira del americano parecía haberse encendido de nuevo y sus llamas se mostraban dispuestas a quemar a Rudolph exactamente como deseaba.

-Estás enfermo...

John había hablado entre dientes, su voz entrecortada por la rabia, sus nudillos cerrándose con dureza de nuevo entorno a sus solapas, blancos por la fuerza empleada, la mandíbula apretada y su mirada fijada con desprecio en la expresión desesperada de Rudolph. Y no obstante tras aquella breve declaración cargada de desdén el americano se apartó de él y lo empujó con un movimiento brusco, forzándolo a darse la vuelta y yacer tumbado sobre su estómago contra el suelo. Rudolph no se resistió. Tampoco trató de moverse cuando John tiró de sus pantalones con movimientos entorpecidos por la ansiedad de su enfado e instintos ya por completo fuera de control, deslizándolos hasta sus rodillas para inmediatamente tras ello recostarse de nuevo sobre él, agarrándole del pelo y golpeando su cabeza con dureza contra el suelo.

-¿Es esto lo que quieres? ¿Crees que te hará sentir mejor?

John había murmurado contra su oído, con la voz jadeante, entrecortada por la furia, el dolor, la culpa, el miedo, el deseo o Dios sabe qué. Rudolph era incapaz de entender sus propios sentimientos, no esperaba poder comprender mejor los de Smith. Lo único que parecía claro era que John estaba tan confundido, enfadado y desquiciado como él. Parecía que a pesar de la apariencia de indiferencia y frialdad todo lo que habían hecho, la sangre que habían derramado y las atrocidades de las que habían sido partícipes también habían logrado afectarlo. Quizás John se viese invadido ahora por el mismo odio que dominaba a Rudolph, ese odio ardiente y doloroso que ya no sabía si se dirigía hacia sí mismo, hacia el americano o hacia todo lo demás. Tal vez era ese odio el que llevaba a su amigo a frotar su evidente erección despacio contra su carne desnuda, a tirarle del pelo lo justo para arrancarle gemidos ahogados, a clavarle el codo dolorosamente en las costillas mientras lo sujetaba con fuerza contra el suelo para asegurarse de mantenerlo en su sitio.

-Hazlo de un vez y déjate de palabrería. ¿O es que tienes miedo?

-Suplica entonces, vamos.

-Vete a la mierda, degenerado.

¿A qué estaba jugando? ¿De veras quería oírlo suplicar? ¿Era eso lo que le iba? ¿A John le excitaban las súplicas, la indefensión? Tal vez eso explicara algunas cosas... Y Rudolph podría haberse burlado de ello si no fuera por sus propios sentimientos alterados por sus palabras. O por el hecho de que ya estaba prácticamente suplicando por ello. No, no era quien para burlarse, no en aquel momento.

John no volvió a hablar. En lugar de ello se apartó ligeramente, lo justo para poder escupir sobre su mano, usando la saliva para lubricar su ya goteante miembro. Rudolph no podía ver lo que hacía, pero sentía cada uno de sus movimientos presionando contra él, provocando que contuviera la respiración sin siquiera ser consciente, sus músculos tensándose ante lo que sabía estaba a punto de ocurrir. Esta vez, su amigo no se lo pensó dos veces. No hubo preparación ni aviso previo, John presionó la cabeza de su pene contra su entrada y comenzó a penetrarlo sin miramientos, despacio pero sin pausa, con nada más que un poco de saliva y sus propios fluidos para facilitar la entrada. Rudolph no pudo contener un grito, retorciéndose al momento para intentar apartarse de John de forma instintiva. Sabía que dolería. Estaba preparado para ello, eso era lo que quería. Ese era el motivo de que hubiera provocado a John, de que lo insultara, de que le dejara hacer aquello. Ansiaba ser castigado y ver su más secreto anhelo cumplido de forma dolorosa y retorcida era el mejor de los castigos posibles, el que abriría una herida más profunda. Y sin embargo no podía evitar haberse visto sorprendido por el ramalazo de dolor ardiente que le golpeó, por la sensación intolerable de estar desgarrándose, de no poder aguantar ni un instante más. No le dio tiempo a pensar, su reacción de rechazo y huida fue fruto de la sorpresa y la desesperación.

No obstante, en lugar de detenerse, John lo sujetó con fuerza, clavando sus dedos de forma dolorosa en su hombro y manteniéndolo en el sitio, chistándole con cierto desdén ante sus quejas, pero disminuyendo el ritmo con el que se introducía en su interior a pesar de todo. Sólo ahora Wegener se daba cuenta de que el americano parecía tan ansioso por aquello como él y que le estaba costando mucho contenerse y no tomarlo de una sola embestida. A pesar de su enfado John estaba siendo en parte cuidadoso, al menos, todo lo cuidadoso que se podía ser dadas las circunstancias. La idea produjo sentimientos encontrados en Rudolph, que trató de ignorarla y dejar su mente en blanco. Lo único importante era que se relajara. De no hacerlo, su cuerpo seguiría negándose a la invasión y provocaría que aquello fuera imposible. Y al parecer John no tenía intención de parar, por lo que le convenía lograr que todo ello le resultara cuanto mínimo tolerable.

Por suerte o por desgracia, el cuerpo de Rudolph no parecía ser tan reacio a lo que estaba ocurriendo como había podido pensar en un principio. Sí, dolía, de forma indecible, lo suficiente para haber logrado apagar casi por completo su excitación, pero aquel mismo dolor también se sentía de algún modo adecuado, placentero, deseado. Justo así era como debía ser. Incómodo, hiriente, desagradable. No sólo era aquello algo sucio y vergonzoso que jamás debía haber ocurrido, también era su particular tortura, el pago por cada uno de sus terribles actos. No evitó que aquellos niños murieran, no hizo nada para parar a John, para dejarlos ir. Ahora no evitaría que John lo tomara por completo, a la fuerza si era preciso, y desquitase toda su rabia, lujuria y violencia en su interior. Eso era lo que Rudolph necesitaba más que nada en el mundo. Tomar todo el odio arrasador que sentía hacia sí mismo, entregárselo a John y dejar que éste fuera el que lo descargara contra él. No podía existir mejor forma de hacerle pagar por sus crímenes.

No fue un paseo agradable. En ningún momento el alemán esperaba que lo fuera. Fue duro, feroz, salvaje, como todo lo que podía haber entre ellos en aquel instante, como cada golpe que se habían dado, como cada insulto escupido entre dientes, cada jadeo, cada gemido. John llegó hasta el final y sólo entonces le dio un descanso, un breve momento de calma para dejar que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la invasión. Por supuesto, no fue suficiente, y cuando Smith comenzó a embestir Rudolph tuvo que apretar los dientes con fuerza para evitar volver a gritar, no pudiendo sin embargo contener las lágrimas que ya fluían libremente por sus mejillas. Desde ese instante John no le dio un respiro. No empezó con suavidad, no le dejó habituarse a su ritmo. No. Todo el dolor, la ira, el miedo, la ansiedad y la desidia que el americano había reprimido y ocultado tras su máscara de indiferencia salían ahora a relucir, desfogándose contra Rudolph sin ser consciente de ello, su frente sudorosa, sus manos agarrando con firmeza el cuerpo de su amigo bajo él, su cadera moviéndose deprisa, con desesperación y deseo animal, sus gruñidos casi ferales escapándose sin control, sus ojos claros brillando con la misma expresión vesánica que mostraban los de Rudolph. En aquel punto quedaba claro que ninguno de los dos era ya consciente de lo que estaban haciendo.

Entregados por completo a sus sentimientos más primitivos los dos se olvidaron de todo aquello que no fueran sus cuerpos. La guerra, la sangre derramada, los bombardeos, los gritos, las órdenes... Todo aquello quedaba muy, muy lejos, en una dimensión desconocida y olvidada. Lo único real en aquel momento era el sonido pautado y rápido de las embestidas, la carne chocando contra la carne, los gemidos entremezclados de dolor y placer, las respiraciones aceleradas, la necesidad de ir más y más lejos, de darlo todo, de acabar aquello, el fuego que ardía en el interior de ambos y que amenazaba por consumirlos si no lo apagaban pronto, los gritos apenas ahogados de Rudolph y el torrente de lágrimas que hasta entonces no se había atrevido a derramar. No lloraba de dolor. O tal vez sí. Pero no era aquello, aquello no importaba, importaba tan poco que hasta su cuerpo, ya acostumbrado a la constante invasión, estaba empezando a disfrutar y había devuelto el flujo excesivo de sangre a su entrepierna. No, lo importante era otra cosa, eran los cuerpos fríos de aquellos niños, eran las listas infinitas, la guerra interminable, el dispositivo Heisenberg y los gritos, los gritos que aún podía oír, los gritos en sus sueños, los gritos entorno a él, siempre allí, siempre. Y todos aquellos a los que nadie pudo llorar, los que ya no tenían a nadie que los llorara. Sólo él. Recordaba los nombres. Estaban grabados a fuego en su retina. Y cada lágrima sabía a esos nombres. Y cuánto más doliese más lloraría y cuánto más llorase mejor sería. Pero su cuerpo pedía más. Más y más y más, profundo, hasta que se rompiese, hasta que John lo hiciera pedazos. Eso era todo cuanto quería.

Y entonces se acabó. Un gruñido más intenso de su amigo, una embestida profunda y John se derribó sobre él, respirando sonoramente contra su oído, el peso de su cuerpo hundiéndolo más y más profundo en su propia agonía. Rudolph ni siquiera intentó moverse. Su amigo seguía dentro de él, muy quieto, tratando de recuperar el aliento, la compostura, tal vez la cordura y sensatez perdidas. Pero sus siguientes gestos no parecían en absoluto encaminados a ello. Con un movimiento suave salió de su interior, provocando un nuevo gemido en el distraído Rudolph, que dolorido y excitado a partes iguales no lo había visto venir. Pero entonces John hizo algo inesperado. En lugar de apartarse de él dirigió su mano hasta la entrepierna de su amigo, agarrando su erección y comenzando a masturbarlo de nuevo sin pensárselo dos veces.

Wegener jadeó por la sorpresa, retorciéndose incómodo bajo el cuerpo de John. ¿A qué jugaba ahora? ¿Era aquello una burla, una forma de humillación o John simplemente deseaba concederle un poco del placer que él mismo acababa de sentir? Fuera lo que fuera, Rudolph se sintió incapaz de resistirse a aquello. Ni en sus más prohibidos sueños habría podido imaginar que John pudiera estar dispuesto a algo así. No iba a rechazarlo ahora, no cuando ya habían llegado tan lejos. No le llevó mucho tiempo. La adrenalina fluyendo en sus venas, su estado alterado, su mente frenética, todo ello se combinó para que, con unos cuantos toques rítmicos y acelerados de la mano de su amigo, Rudolph estuviera gimiendo entre dientes y retorciéndose entre leves espasmos de placer. Fugaz pero avasallador, una explosión de calor que lo dejó en blanco por un instante. Y entonces John por fin se separó, dejándose caer al suelo y tumbándose a su lado, ahora sí, intentando recomponerse.

Rudolph cerró los ojos, concentrándose en su respiración, en inspirar y espirar, despacio, tranquilo, sin pensar. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, un dolor ardiente ascendiendo y mezclándose cruelmente con la sensación de agradable satisfacción que le dominaba, sollozos quedos escapándose de sus labios sin que fuera consciente de ello. Se acabó. La rabia, el enfado, el odio, todo ello parecía haberse apagado. En su lugar sólo quedaba la tristeza, la culpa, la desazón que dominaba sus días. ¿Qué pensaría ahora John de él? Era cierto que debían cumplir las órdenes, era cierto que se arriesgaba mucho, pero así y todo, Rudolph ya no le veía el sentido a todo aquello. ¿Sería su amigo capaz de comprender eso o lo consideraba un traidor? ¿De verdad John lo odiaba? Su agresividad, la furia de sus embestidas, ¿de dónde venía? ¿Había sido el mismo sentimiento salvaje que había tomado el control sobre él o era algo más? ¿Y qué diría el americano ahora que conocía uno de los más oscuros secretos de Rudolph, ese que había tratado de ocultarse incluso a sí mismo? Él le había besado, él le había ordenado que lo hiciera, había disfrutado con ello. Aquello era un ataque directo hacia la moral del Reich y era su deber notificar ese tipo de conductas nocivas y arrestar a los culpables. ¿Lo delataría John? Era imposible saberlo y Rudolph no estaba dispuesto a preguntarlo. Fuera lo que fuera lo que ocurriese, a él ya le daba igual.

Los minutos transcurrieron con lentitud, ambos hombres inmóviles, perdidos en sus pensamientos, tumbados el uno junto al otro pero a varios mundos de distancia. Rudolph casi ni se dio cuenta cuando John abandonó su quietud y se incorporó, limpiándose y recolocándose la ropa, para finalmente levantarse y salir de la casa sin decir palabra. El alemán aún se quedó allí un rato más, trazando círculos en el polvo que cubría el suelo de la sala, preguntándose si John seguiría ahí fuera cuando saliera o si ya habría vuelto con el resto, dejándolo atrás sin siquiera despedirse.

No fue hasta un largo rato después cuando por fin Rudolph suspiró, forzándose a sí mismo a levantarse, arreglar su uniforme y dejar la habitación. De un modo u otro, no podía quedarse allí eternamente, tarde o temprano debería volver al mundo real y afrontar los hechos. Sin embargo, no se sintió demasiado sorprendido cuando encontró a John todavía junto a la puerta, recostado contra la pared y fumando un cigarrillo con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Así y todo, en cuanto lo oyó salir, John rebuscó en su bolsillo, sacando un paquete de tabaco y extendiéndoselo a Rudolph, todavía sin mirarlo. El alemán no dudó en aceptar la oferta, tomando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo con su propio mechero.

Durante un rato ambos se dedicaron a fumar en silencio, contemplando la calma nocturna, el cielo despejado y las estrellas brillando sosegadamente sobre ellos. John fue el primero en hablar.

-Mi familia... Todo es por mi familia.

Rudolph se volvió hacia él, lanzándole una mirada sorprendida y confusa a partes iguales. John no le había mirado mientras hablaba, todavía distraído, perdido en sus pensamientos, casi como si hubiera murmurado aquello sólo para sí mismo.

-¿Perdón?

Sólo entonces John pareció volver al mundo real, devolviéndole la mirada a Rudolph, como si sus palabras acabaran de sacarlo de un profundo sueño. Durante un rato se quedó mirándolo en silencio, sus ojos claros, que ya habían recuperado aquella expresión calmada y firme que los caracterizaba, estudiándolo con atención, clavándose en él con cierta dureza, pareciendo analizar cada gesto, cada latido, cada pensamiento que surcaba la mente de Rudolph. El alemán no podía evitar sentirse intimidado por aquella mirada que parecía ser capaz de leer en su alma. Le hacía sentir tan pequeño, tan débil, tan expuesto. Sobre todo ahora, tras todo lo ocurrido, era difícil mantener la misma entereza que John.

Por fin, tras aquel instante que a Rudolph se le hizo eterno, su amigo apartó la vista, dejando escapar un suspiro antes de tomar otra calada de su cigarrillo, comenzando a remover la tierra distraídamente con sus botas.

-Mi familia... Un hombre debe hacer todo lo que esté en sus manos para proteger a aquellos que ama, a su gente, su sangre, ¿entiendes? Eso es lo único que importa.

John volvió a mirarle, esperando una respuesta por su parte. El alemán se limitó a asentir levemente, dándole a entender que podía continuar.

-Alemania ha ganado la guerra. Eso es un hecho. Esta gente que todavía se resiste a entenderlo, que aún no lo ha aceptado... Ellos mismos han firmado su sentencia. Ser un buen soldado, obedecer las órdenes, poner mi vida al servicio del Reich y trabajar por la gloria de Alemania... Eso es lo único que garantiza el bienestar y la seguridad de mi familia. Helen, Thomas, jamás pondría en riesgo a ninguno de ellos. No por unos idealistas incapaces de aceptar la derrota, no para salvar a un grupo aleatorio de niños semitas. Entiendo a aquellos que tratan de proteger a los suyos. Yo tan solo me encargo de los míos.

-Pero... Sólo eran niños. Nadie tendría por qué saberlo. Podría haberse evitado...

Rudolph había murmurado torpemente, la vista clavada en el suelo, luchando por controlar su voz y tragarse todo el dolor y la incertidumbre que lo consumían. John volvió a suspirar, meneando la cabeza ante sus palabras.

-Tú lo habrías sabido. Yo lo habría sabido. Ellos lo sabrían. Lo sabrían si los capturasen, si los torturasen, si les hicieran hablar. Era un riesgo absurdo e inútil y no estoy dispuesto a correr riesgos. Vamos, Rudy, dime, ¿de qué habría servido? Si no hubiéramos sido nosotros cualquier otro lo habría hecho. ¿A dónde iban a ir? ¿Cómo sobrevivirían? Su mundo se acabó. Este es el nuestro, el nuevo mundo, y ya no es lugar para su gente. Ahora sólo quedamos nosotros. He jurado servir al Reich y eso es lo que haré. Protegeré a mi familia cueste lo que cueste, da igual cuál sea el precio.

Otra calada, acompañada del pesado silencio que cayó entre ambos, antes de que John volviera a hablar.

-Eres un buen hombre, Rudy, estoy seguro de ello. No es culpa tuya. Son tiempos difíciles y en ocasiones así incluso los mejores hombres dudan. Pero pasará. Todo esto... pronto se habrá acabado y entonces el mundo volverá a su cauce. Sólo tienes que aguantar hasta entonces, recordar el objetivo y mantenerte firme.

Súbitamente, John le palmeó la espalda, provocando que Rudolph se sobresaltara ante el contacto. Sin embargo, el americano le dedicó una sonrisa, probando aquello como un gesto amistoso y hablando de nuevo, esta vez con un tono mucho más ligero y desenfadado.

-Y recuerda que no estás solo, amigo, sobreviviremos a esto juntos y cuando acabe, bien, tenemos mucho que enseñarnos el uno al otro, ¿no es cierto? No te pierdas en este caos, Rudolph, quédate conmigo y mantén la vista al frente. Algún día lo entenderás. Algún día encontrarás a alguien por quien merezca la pena entregarlo absolutamente todo, alguien a quien ames tanto que harás lo que sea por protegerlo. Entonces todo esto resultará más sencillo. Supongo que hasta ese día lo que más te conviene hacer es confiar en mí y en tu instinto, ¿no?

Wegener se mordió el labio inferior, mirando a John con una mezcla de recelo y tristeza. ¿Hablaba en serio o se estaba burlando de él? Pero su amigo no parecía ocultar ninguna intención oscura tras sus palabras. Al contrario, su gesto era de preocupación sincera y su mano seguía posada en su hombro, apretándolo con una amabilidad reconfortante.

_¿Y si ya la he encontrado? ¿Y si ya lo entiendo, lo entiendo a la perfección y sin embargo me resulta imposible...? ¿Cómo se lidia con eso? ¿Cómo alguien tan inteligente, tan perspicaz, tan hábil como tú, John, puede a la vez ser tan ingenuo? ¿De veras estás tan ciego?_

Había mil preguntas que se agolpaban insidiosas en la mente de Rudolph, taladrándolo, clavándose como puñaladas a medida que el entendimiento sobre sus propios sentimientos crecía por momentos hasta hacerse cristalino como el agua. Menudo idiota estaba hecho. Sentir algo así por alguien como John... ¿qué clase de ocurrencia absurda era esa? Era la clase de estupidez que sólo podía ocurrirle a Rudolph Wegener. Por supuesto, John no era ingenuo en absoluto. Simplemente la idea resultaba demasiado impensable para tenerla siquiera en cuenta.

Rudolph no dijo nada de aquello. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano logró tragarse todo el dolor, la culpa y la pena y dedicarle una media sonrisa a su amigo.

-Helen es verdaderamente afortunada de tenerte a su lado.

John meneó la cabeza ante aquello, tirando el cigarrillo y apagándolo con la suela del zapato, antes de devolverle la sonrisa.

-En absoluto. Yo soy el afortunado. De acuerdo, Rudy, volvamos, si nos damos prisa aún podremos descansar un rato antes de partir de nuevo.

Dicho aquello Smith había comenzado a caminar con total decisión, como si nada de lo que había ocurrido esa noche entre ellos tuviera la menor importancia, como si todo siguiera igual que antes. No había pronunciado ni una sola palabra sobre aquel imperdonable desliz, sobre eso que carcomía y avergonzaba a Rudolph a partes iguales. ¿Pensaba simplemente ignorarlo y seguir adelante como si nada hubiera ocurrido? Tal vez aquello fuera lo mejor.

Tras un momento de vacilación, el alemán también se puso en marcha, trotando detrás de John para ponerse a su altura. Había algo, sin embargo, de lo que necesitaban hablar antes de llegar con el resto.

-Y, bueno, ¿qué les dirás a los chicos? Ya sabes sobre... esto.

Realizó un gesto vago, en parte queriendo señalar la sangre y los golpes en sus caras, en parte queriendo referirse a la situación completa. John le miró con cierta sorpresa, como si acabara de preguntar algo dolorosamente obvio.

-Está claro, ¿no? Encontramos y eliminamos a todos los objetivos. Algunos de ellos nos atacaron por sorpresa, pero logramos reducirlos con facilidad. Misión cumplida, volvemos al cuartel. ¿O es que acaso quieres decir algo más? ¿No es exactamente eso lo que ha ocurrido esta noche?

Con las cejas arqueadas de forma inquisitiva, John parecía estar haciendo una pregunta muy diferente. Rudolph apartó la vista, tratando de ocultar su gesto derrotado. No, claro que no. No había nada más que quisiera decir. Ni a John ni a los otros. Nada más que hablar. Aquello era lo que había ocurrido esa noche, pues. Todo lo demás quedaba enterrado para siempre en el olvido. Y desde luego, así debía ser. Los deseos de Rudolph eran demasiado sucios, demasiado absurdos como para siquiera volver a pensar en ellos. Las llamas de aquella pasión indecible debían ser apagadas de la manera más pronta posible. John parecía entenderlo y Rudolph tendría que habituarse a ello. Posiblemente todo formara parte del mismo mal que le asolaba desde hacía meses. Cuando la guerra acabara, cuando volviera a casa, toda aquella locura dejaría de nuevo paso a la racionalidad y a la calma. Sólo debía soportarlo un poco más.

Rudolph negó con la cabeza, recuperando en parte su firmeza y la seguridad en sus pasos.

-Desde luego, eso es todo. Tal vez después de esto nos ganemos un permiso, ¿no crees? Un par de días libres nos vendrían bien.

John asintió, las manos en el bolsillo y su gesto ahora por fin relajado.

-Sí, habrá que verlo, pero creo que nos lo merecemos. Podríamos ir a navegar si ese es el caso. Conozco un buen lago en esta zona.

Su amigo continuó hablando animadamente, comentando con detalle los pormenores de la que parecía ser su actividad favorita. Rudolph apenas lo escuchaba, centrándose en el sonido de su voz, en lo animado de su charla, pero incapaz de concentrase lo suficiente para seguir el hilo. Estaba bien. Ir a navegar, estar con John, oírlo hablar, todo aquello era mejor que el silencio. Rudolph no toleraba el silencio. Porque cuando cerraba los ojos, perdido en el silencio, los gritos y los disparos volvían para atormentarle. Pero ahora no. Aquella noche no. No mientras John hablara. Mientras su amigo siguiera hablando nada podría dañarle.

Rudolph alzó la vista hacia el cielo, deleitándose con la calma que mostraba esa noche, con el parpadeo pacífico y constante de las estrellas. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta y pudo entenderlo por completo, su corazón acelerándose ligeramente ante la idea. Daba igual lo que hiciera John. Lo terrible, cruel, manipulador y retorcido que pudiera llegar a ser, las atrocidades que cometiera, el daño que causara. Rudolph se lo perdonaría todo. Una y otra y otra vez. Estaba condenado a ello. Perdonaría cada falta, cada pecado, cada mínimo daño infligido por aquel hombre tan complejo, inteligente y fascinante.

Hasta su último aliento, Rudolph lo sabía, estaba unido a él, a merced de John, para bien o para mal sus destinos entrelazados hasta el fin. Como una corazonada, una especie de ingenua premonición, el alemán lo comprendió en ese instante. Y con pasmosa facilidad pudo aceptarlo. Que fuera lo que fuera, si su destino pertenecía a John, a John se lo entregaría.

El rojo del amanecer comenzaba a brillar en el horizonte, la luna se escondía con timidez y el sonido de las botas resonaba en aquel momento de callada, perfecta paz del alba, mientras un hombre roto, vencido y cansado, se encomendaba por fin a su destino y trataba de recoger todos sus pedazos para reconstruirse una vez más, con una sonrisa triste y una mirada cansada. A su lado, caminaba su amigo, su ejecutor y verdugo.

Y sin embargo, mientras no lo ahogara el silencio, ya nada de aquello importaba.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leerme! Kudos y comentarios si os ha gustado :D


End file.
